PSYCHO: Through their Eyes
by NormyB97
Summary: The events of PSYCHO are told through the eyes of the different characters and shows their thoughts during the occurrences and events, and revealing their feelings. Contains violence and other mature content. This is based on Alfred Hitchcock's 1960 masterpiece and also on Robert Bloch's brilliant novel. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please feel free to review.
1. Driving in the Rainstorm

She had been driving all day. The voices in her head had calmed. The rain was pouring down more than ever. She couldn't see a thing. Yet another fear was growing inside her; the last thing she needed now was an accident. She would surely lose her head and confess to the theft then.

That patrolman had frightened her so much. She'd wondered if he was following her. Assuredly not! He would not follow her this far away.

What was she going to tell Sam, though? How could she possibly explain the forty thousand dollars she suddenly has? After the despair and hopelessness she had showed him only yesterday afternoon in that stuffy hotel room. She couldn't tell him she stole them, naturally. He's too good a soul to accept stolen money. Had she come into some inheritance? Unlikely that any distant relative would leave _that_ big a sum for her. And he knew of most of her relatives; though he never met them. She had told him a lot. She won the lottery! That's it! But was it likely for them to present the money in cash? She'd come up with an explanation for that!

But this was her best shot! And what of Lowery and Cassidy? Well, she can always change her name and her hair color. Perhaps dye it brown, and let it grow longer. Besides, who would think to search in Fairvale? Only Lila knew, but she trusted her sister never to blurt it out. She'd have to explain things to her, though. Yes, she'd have to. But the worst part was over.

She saw a faint light in the distance, and getting nearer to it, she saw it was a sign. Very simple; not much design done on it. All it read was 'Bates Motel'. And underneath it, the 'vacancy' light was on, as if desperately urging a living soul to come closer.

The motel was quite small and simple (a little shabby, to be honest). There were no more than twelve cabins and a manager's office. She hastily got out of her car and into the office. Empty.

Behind the motel, a large Gothic Victorian mansion, quite intimidating to look at, came into focus. A long steep staircase led to it. She thought it looked right out of a horror film and nearly smirked.

It looked almost run down and uninhabited, but the glowing light in one of the upper rooms proved otherwise. She then saw a figure in that window. A tall woman, wearing some sort of gown, hair neatly arranged in a bun. She had been pacing in the room.

The atmosphere of this place was not at all inviting, yet she had no choice. She started honking her car horn, waiting for someone to hear her in this wretched rain. Marion Crane has arrived at the Bates Motel.


	2. Chapter 2: A Boy and His Mother

The fire was crackling in a small fireplace in the dimly lit bedroom where the old woman was pacing up and down. She was worried, terribly worried.

The boy was in the room, but he was no longer looking at her when talking to her; no longer answering her properly. She caught him more than once thinking deeply, with a queer expression on his face.

But she knew him. Yes, she knew him too well, and was familiar with the way his pitiful mind worked. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to put her away. That much had been confirmed to her after the way they had argued for the past week. He wanted her out of the way so he can finally be free and do God knows what! Ha! But he can never take care of himself; not without her. He needed her, but this time she feared, he wanted to do something! What would happen if she were to go away? He might bring girls to the house. Bad girls. Whores. To HER house! She knew all of his cravings and desires; even of the filthy magazines he keeps hidden. He thinks she doesn't know of them! That dirty little imp!

"NORMAN!" she yelled.

Norman Bates, tall, shy and boyishly handsome, had his eyes closed shut. "Yes, mother?" came a meek answer from his mouth. He knew from her tone that she was not going to be civil tonight.

"For the last time, boy, answer my questions. I know you, Norman. I know you too well; more than you know yourself. What are you up to? I swear, boy, if you as much as try anything, you will regret it. Let's face it, you'd be lost without me."

Norman sighed; a sigh of despair. Mother was right. She did know him. But he was such a fool to ever show it on his face. He wanted her away! He hated her! He wanted to leave. This was not normal; nor will it ever be normal! He had to live; to meet people and make some friend or another. He had to meet a nice girl; settle in and start a family. But she would never allow that. Oh how he wanted to scream at her or tell her off. If only he would be given the chance. But he also knew…He knew he'd be lost without her.

No matter how much she hurt him, she knew best. She was there to protect him. He could never abandon her. Eventually he gave in and decided against upsetting her.

"I'm sorry, mother. I'll never leave you. I promise. I love you. Forgive me".

He could feel her smirk with her victory.

"Let's not talk about this anymore, alright boy?"

"Alright, mother."

The rain outside was pouring heavily.

He could feel mother walking by the window; her new favorite hobby was watching the world from that wretched window. What she said next was quite unexpected.

"It looks like we've got company, Norman".

Before he was given time to answer, he heard very loud honking.

Feeling genuinely excited, he rushed down the stairs.


End file.
